


Alec's shirt

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus likes wearing Alec's shirts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Alec's shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by random otp prompt generator 😊

Alec was late for the Institute - again. It happened again, but he couldn’t help it; he and Magnus got  _ busy _ last evening and he couldn’t bother going back. Not when he could curl up next to the adorable warlock. The only problem was that he was going to be late for a meeting and Imogen wasn’t going to be too happy about it. But at the same time, Alec didn’t really care because he got to spend much time with his adorable Magnus. All of that being said, Alec was trying to get back to the Institute in time, but he couldn’t find his shirt and he started looking around. 

The clothes were all over the place. He followed the trail of them over to the living room and his cheeks reddened because he found Magnus’ underwear thrown over on the floor by the wall and he shuddered when he remembered the last evening. It was pretty wild and a little grin spread across his face, looking over by the couch was where he found Magnus’ pants and Magnus’ shirt. He shook his head when he remembered just how eager Magnus was to jump him right over at the couch. They barely made their way to the bed and honestly Alec wouldn’t mind fucking Magnus over at the couch or better yet - against the wall. He grinned and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.

He could find all of the clothes  _ but  _ his own shirt and he then rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t really head over to the Institute in Magnus’ clothes and he then took in a deep breath. ‘’Think, Alec, think,’’ he said to himself and then looked around the room. First, he started taking off Mangus’ clothes, yes, then they made it over to the wall where his own shirt and pants came off as well, but he could only find those pants there and his underwear by the bed on the floor. It was as if his shirt completely vanished and he then just cleared his throat.  _ It had to be around there, somewhere.  _

Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec looking around the loft. Magnus had gotten up before Alec and he was in the bathroom while Alec was on the search for his missing shirt. But Magnus knew exactly what happened to that shirt. In fact, he was wearing it because it was the first thing that he managed to find after he got up and it was kind of chilly, so he put on Alec’s shirt. It was quite big on him, but then again it was oversized even for Alec. The shirt was the only thing that he was wearing, buttoning it halfway up and he then grinned because Alec was bending over, looking under the couch. Maybe it was under there?

‘’Looking for something, darling?’’ asked Magnus and Alec perked up.

‘’Yes, my shirt have you seen it?’’ asked Alec and then stood up and turned around. ‘’I can’t…  _ oh _ ,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together when he saw that Magnus was wearing his shirt. He blinked a few times and then clasped his hands together.  _ So, that was where his shirt went and he took in a deep breath.  _ Magnus looked good like that, wearing only his button up shirt and he then glanced down. Nope, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it and he was very hard to keep eye contact with Magnus.

‘’I might have seen it,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’Right,’’ said Alec and huffed.

‘’Is there a problem?’’ asked Magnus innocently and pouted.

‘’No, um, I’ll just be needing that,’’ said Alec and pointed at Magnus. ‘’I mean I do have to leave for the Institute soon and I don’t have any other clothes over, so,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together. Magnus cocked his head to the side and then he extended out his arms and just sighed sadly.

‘’Really?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’But it’s so comfy, I don’t wanna take it off,’’ he complained and Alec shuddered.

_ Not only that but he looked hot as hell in it as well.  _ Magnus knew that and he was happily parading around the place looking like that, Alec’s eyes following wherever he went and he was having the time of his life. ‘’I mean,’’ said Alec. ‘’Nah, I’m good, you can keep it,’’ said Alec quickly because it would a crime to take it off.  _ Magnus looked adorable.  _ Soft and cuddly and just-

‘’Are you sure?’’ asked Magnus as his grin was growing. 

‘’Yeah, I mean I can always borrow one of your shirts,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned. ‘’It would be a crime to take off that shirt, you’re adorable like that,’’ he said and Magnus chuckled. ‘’You should wear it, yes,’’ added on Alec and Magnus walked over to his and pressed a little kiss upon Alec’s lips and he then chuckled. It was a morning kiss and Alec really didn’t want to say goodbye so early even if he was already kind of running late. Leaving Magnus when he was looking like that was a crime.

‘’You like what you see, huh?’’ asked Magnus with a wink.

‘’It should be illegal to look as good as you do right now,’’ blurted Alec out and Magnus started laughing.

‘’Adorable as ever,’’ teased Magnus and Alec shrugged.

‘’It’s true though,’’ said Alec.

‘’I knew you’d appreciate the view,’’ said Magnus and winked. ‘’You sure you can’t make a few spare minutes for me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec gulped. ‘’I’m sure Imogen can wait,’’ he said and chuckled, pulling Alec closer as he was holding the loops of the belt on his pants. 

‘’Imogen isn’t known to be the most patient woman, Magnus,’’ said Alec playfully.

‘’Ah,’’ said Magnus. ‘’But I hear that the traffic is hell at this time of a day,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’I can always use a portal from my hot boyfriend to get to the Institute in time,’’ added Alec on.

‘’Your boyfriend is exhausted from all of the work out,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’Okay, you win,’’ said Alec, deciding on a whim. "I'm staying another minute," said Alec and Magnus leaned in, pressing a kiss upon Alec's lips. "Mmm, maybe two," added the hunter and the warlock happily grinned.


End file.
